Ending X
by shadow101202
Summary: Contains Spoilers from the end of the game. My version of the extra endings in the game.


*CONTAINS SPOILERS FROM THE END OF THE GAME!*  
>Ending X: After gaining the master keycard from the table in Kenneth's room, Alan made his way down the dimly-lit hallway that seemed to scream "DOOM," but nonetheless Alan trudged on. What he wouldn't give for a monitor room right about now. A shaky hand came into view, which startled him until he realized it was his own. Taking a few steadying breathes, Alan mustered up the courage to turn the doorknob. It didn't budge... <em>What the hell? All that for nothing?<em> Now he was a little frustrated, behind this door could be the answers he'd been searching for, or his demise...

_Well, why not, I've come way too far to quit now._ Pushing on the door didn't work. There was no obvious signs of a hidden lock, or keycard slot. Alan thought about it a bit before deciding to try a running charge. Pausing to look around for any other method, and deciding that there was none, he backed up a few feet and ran at his full speed. As he collided with the door it's rusted hinges gave a mourning groan and finally caved in to gravity's demand. Alan was a little more than disturbed to see a mummified body slouched in a chair that was pulled up next to a simple coffee table that was covered in dust. Looking away from the preserved, contorted face Alan was again surprised, but this time it was by a large portrait. The bright colors of the painting made the surrounding area seem even more dark. The person in the painting was even more of a shock. Claudia, his Claudia, was smiling in what looked to be a park setting. He gently reached up and stroked the painting of Claudia's cheek.

Sighing he turned around to look at the table, avoiding the wide-open eyes of the corpse. Reaching down he picked up the plain white stationary letter. He frowned as he read it. _This man... this Richard, was going to marry my Claudia?_ Confused, Alan turned to leave the room, only to have his heart nearly leap out of his chest. There standing in the doorway was the ghost of the deceased director._ I thought I got them all... the wall looked totally full._ The ghost didn't even seem to notice him standing there, it just looked past him at the painting of his beloved.

"Nothing can compare to her beauty..." The ghost spoke in an echoing voice just like the rest. "She was my one and only... Or should I say our one and only." _What is he talking about?_ The ghost stepped forward into the beam of his headlight, Alan gasped inside his suit. This ghost... it had his face. The only reason he knew this was because he had seen his face reflected numerous times on the inside of his suit face shield. "First she made another Kenneth to ease my pain, but... he was enchanted by the memories of the past... And now she has made you to put her own mind at ease... But you are too late... She was dead after you saw her in the energy area, nay... perhaps she died with me, atleast I would like to think so... After you meet with her, you should take her body to the cathedral to place in the coffin there. I made it myself y'know... She sure did a good job with you, even gave you a working nervous system."

Alan looked like he was thinking over what the director had just talked about. "I know it may be hard to believe, but you are an android. I know that we both felt the same about Claudia, so I can depend on you to take care of her body... You should leave this place though, it is not good to dwell on such a tragic past... Here take this." Alan obtained a shuttle pass key. "This is the only way back to Earth... I don't need it now... Take care of everything. Consider this my going away present, you are free to live your life now." _Who does he think he is giving me permission?_ "Make the most of it... for all of us." And with that Richard Ascended, Alan went and confronted Claudia, watched her ascend with her red crystal in hand, took care of her body in the chapel, and made it back to Earth to live out the rest of his robotic existence.  
>The End<p>

Yay! A happy ending... sorta, not really. Perhaps I should write another one where Alan stops Claudia from using the red stone and they go home together. I don't know, but I'll put up another story for this category soon!


End file.
